A Bright Future
by The Shadow Syndicate
Summary: Taking place post epilogue. Twilight rushes to the hospital when she hears her friends are in trouble but what she finds is surprising.


A Bright Future

The Princesses hooves clacked on the marble flooring as she strode purposefully down the hallway, her mouth pulled into a tight frown. Gallus strode by her side on her right, her friend Starlight Glimmer trotted at a brisk pace on her left. She continually shot worried glances at her former teacher who ignored them.

Twilight barely paid attention when the guards outside of the medical wing saluted her. Brushing past the receptionist she walked right into the waiting area. A team of doctors were standing around and arguing with each other. From the tone of their voices they were clearly agitated about something.

Twilight steeled her heart and mind. She had raced here when she heard her friends from Ponyville were taken to the most intensive care unit in all of Equestria. No expense would be too much to pay when it came to the country's greatest heroes. She had prepared for this day a longtime, ever since she ascended back when she was young she always knew she'd lose her friends one day. The price of being an Alicorn. To rule eternally and watch all fade before you.

'I just wish there was a way I could hold onto them forever' she thought to herself. Twilight supressed her mortal terror and coughed loudly getting the attention of the doctors. The blue coated ponies turned and surprise was etched across their faces.

"My friends?" It was a simple statement, one that got the point across. A caramel colored stallion approached the eternal ruler and bowed.

"Dr. Candy Corn your majesty. Your friends were admitted to the emergency room at nine this morning after they complained of medical distress. We've done all we can but this is clearly beyond our control." He said.

"How long?" She asked frankly. If her friends were fading she had little time to waste on medical terms. Twilight would always be there for them, right to the bitter end. ' And I'll find a way back to you. I promise when my time is done I will join you my beloveds. Hell itself couldn't stand against me.'

Candy Corn looked in utter surprise at his ruler. Glancing up he asked "I'm sorry?"

"How long till they pass from this world?" Twilight asked again, her voice becoming as hard as polished granite. She had no time to waste with such questions, she wanted to see her friends. Beside her Gallus and Starlight leaned in for emotional support. They couldn't do much but they would be there for her in her time of need. A raspy voice cut through the tension in the room.

"We're not dying Egghead! Now get your flanks in here for a hug." Rainbow called from the other room. Relief flooded the three friends as Twilight quietly muttered a prayer in relief. Her fears could rest happily for another day.

" Rainbow! Flanks really? Such vulgar language for a lady such as yourself. Whatever does Applejack see in you I have no idea. But yes Twilight dear we're fine, just um... " Rarity unexpectedly cut her rant short. Twilight visibly paled and rushed past the protesting doctors and into the room to see...

"Hey Princess! How's it going?" Applejack said with a massive grin on her face. Her much younger face at that. In fact they all looked much younger and healthier then they did but a week ago since their last meetup. Five very young, happy element bearers gave the confused Princess of Friendship big smiles as they closed in for a hug.

Twilight was bewildered for a moment but then she remembered a moment way back before her ascendancy. 'Age spells.' She shrugged her shoulders and smiled wrapping them in a warm hug with her massive wings. Age spells weren't known to the vast majority of the populace so of course the doctors didn't know. She was glad her friends surprised her with this, they'd be around a little while longer.

"Sticking around for a few decades huh? Well that's fine with me, though you shouldn't worry the medical staff like that silly." Twilight said in good humor. Today she was a very happy Alicorn. She ruffled Rainbow's younger hair and made the Pegasus blush.

"More than a few decades silly goose." Pinkie said booping her nose. Twilight paused for a moment till she thought about it and chuckled.

"So that's your plan huh girls, taking Age spells every so often that way you don't have to leave me alone? I'll take it! Just remember to take it every few decades." Twilight said with a smile. That was a nice surprise. It made her happy to know her friends cared about her so.

"Not exactly Twilight, we didn't use an age spell. It's something else..." Fluttershy said smiling and trailing off. Now Twilight was very confused. If not an age spell then how could you explain their current state?

"They're immortal Twilight." A cool voice spoke from the corner of the room. Twilight turned around to see the former ruler of the night approach with a happy smile. She briefly stopped and nuzzled Rarity before closing the distance between them.

"What? H-how?" She asked in shock staring at the pony before her. Luna smiled and cast a hoof at the assembled mares.

"We made a promise when we were young." Rainbow began with a smile. "That we would always be your friends to the end, it came true."

"It was made before the Tree of Harmony. After the battle with Tirek." Applejack explained.

" Last night we all heard a voice say 'Twilight will never outlive her friends.' We woke up like this the next day. " Pinkie said with a smile.

"The tree made you immortal? The tree of Harmony?" Twilight asked staring up at all of them. They responded back with eager smiles and nods. The princess of friendship blinked. Her eye twitched a bit and she grew a very manic grin.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Twilight shouted prancing around in a circle. Her friends looked on warily as she began skipping and laughing enthusiastically . Twirling around she flung her arms around her friends and pulled them in tight.

"Twilight are you okay?" Rarity asked as the Alicorn squeezed them tight.

"I'm better than okay! We can be friends forever! Yes!" Twilight squealed wrapping her wings over them protectively. Luna chuckled and pushed a bemused Starlight and Gallus out the door. They snickered hearing the Alicorn's joyful shouts and the five friends laughter.

"Lets leave them alone for now. I'm sure they'll join us in the morning."

" Everything will be just fine! " Twilight sang in a sing song voice.

"Twilight could you let us go, you're crushing us." Applejack complained.

" Never! " Twilight shouted with glee. "I will never let you go! Ever!"

Rainbow rolled her eyes at her friend's behavior. She would probably be like this for awhile. But, she thought to herself as long as Twilight was happy she didn't mind. She was just glad their friend would never have to be alone again.

Authors Note: So according to the show staff they not only have no stance on whether Twilight is immortal or not, they also alluded the mane six might live longer due to the magic they absorbed. So I made them immortal. ;)


End file.
